


Picture Perfect

by myheadinthecoudsnotcomingdown



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Reveal, love square, the class - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 16:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18854494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myheadinthecoudsnotcomingdown/pseuds/myheadinthecoudsnotcomingdown
Summary: Ladybug and Chat Noir have run out of time and detransform back to back.That's all well and good until one Ladyblogger thinks one of her ships is sailing and decides to get photographic evidence.





	Picture Perfect

I had a funny idea of another possible ML reveal. It makes more sense than many of the others I’ve thought about.  
It had been a nice afternoon, but akumatized villains had a habit of getting in the way of nice afternoons.  
Ladybug backflipped onto the rooftop and out of sight behind the chimney. She straightened up, panting, as Chat Noir joined her. Their miraculous beeped loudly, keeping time with the crickets who had just started their serenade. Ladybug looked at Chat.  
“Why did you follow me? We’re going to detransform soon!”  
Ladybug and Chat Noir may have honed their skills over the years, but so had Hawkmoth. The fact that the heroes had to stop in the middle of the battle and recharge their miraculous was evidence to how powerful his’s latest villain was.  
“There is no where else! The akuma was chasing me too you know.” Chat Noir shrugged, “We’ve detransformed in front of each other before. We’ll just sit back to back”  
“Well…”  
“We’re out of time!”  
Ladybug looked around to make sure they were well hidden, then nodded. Chat Noir was right, it wasn’t the end of the world. Plus, this would allow them to get rejoin the battle together after their kwamis had eaten. Chat Noir smiled and sat on the ground beside the chimney. Ladybug hesitated one more moment, then sat with her back to his right as they both detransformed. Chat Noir felt along the rooftop until his hand found Ladybug’s. He squeezed it tightly.  
“I promise I won’t turn around milady.”  
Ladybug smiled.  
//  
“I swear I saw them come this way!” Alya groaned in frustration. She had been running across Paris and climbing onto rooftops to find the duo, which was considerably more difficult as Alya than as Rena Rouge. She knew her heroes needed help, but she couldn’t really help them without her miraculous, which only Ladybug could give her. Hence why she was looking for Ladybug.  
She had paused for breath on one of the roofs and was just thinking that maybe it was easier to let Ladybug find her, when she saw something that drove all thoughts of superheroes from her mind.  
“Is that…Marinette?” Alya wiped the sweat from her eyes, and adjusted her glasses, “Holding hands with Adrien?!” She must not be seeing things right. She pulled out her phone, she knew her camera never lied. Sure enough, it was Marinette and Adrien that showed up on the little screen as soon as Alya zoomed in.  
“Oh girl, you finally did it!”  
The shot was perfect. The sunset provided amazing, even romantic, lighting and the best part was that Alya could clearly see both teen’s faces as they stared longingly off in opposite directions. She knew that Marinette would probably kill her for it, but she couldn’t resist snapping the picture. It was just too perfect of an opportunity to miss! Besides, the girl would ask for the picture as soon as she’d calmed down, probably put it up on her wall or as her screensaver. A crash in the distance brought her back down to earth. Ladybug! Alya smiled one last time at the teens and made sure that her picture was saved, then ran back down the stairs and continued her search.  
//  
They sat there together on the roof while their kwamis ate in silence, shielded from view between the heroes and the chimney. Adrien felt like he should say something, but every time he opened his mouth, he chickened out and closed it again. What was he supposed to say anyway? Even though this had been his idea, he still felt so naked sitting back to back with his lady, both of them unmasked and out in the open. He knew that he would keep his promise, he loved Ladybug and she trusted him, but that didn’t make the temptation to turn around any more bearable.  
Marinette was feeling the same way. Even though she wasn’t in love with him, the pressure on her hand felt nice. She was his closest friend, closer even than Alya, although Marinette knew Alya would lose her head if she ever even suspected someone was outdoing her in the best friend department. The thought made her chuckle.  
“Something funny, milady?”  
Chat’s voice startled her out of her revelrie.  
“I was just thinking….Thank you Chat Noir”  
“For what milady?”  
“For being such a good partner, and a good friend. No matter what, I know you have my back.”  
“Well today, I have it literally.” They both laughed.  
Adrien looked down at his Kwami, “Ready to go Plagg?”  
“Ahlmosht” The little black cat still had his mouth full”  
“What about you Tikki?” Marinette asked her Kwami.  
“Ready when you are Ladybug!”  
Marinette nodded, “Spots on!”  
//  
The next day, Adrien walked into class a little early, Natalie made sure he was always on time, no matter how wiped out he was from the previous day’s battle, and saw the majority of the class surrounding Alya and looking at something on her phone. Probably something she’d just posted to her Ladyblog, Adrien thought. Nino broke off from the main group, having to wade through the crowd to do so, and walked over to Adrien, patting him on the shoulder, “Hey dude, finally”  
“What do you mean?” Adrien looked at the clock, then back at his friend, “I’m here the same time as every day.”  
“Not that dude! I mean you and Marinette!”  
“Marinette? What are you talking about?”  
At that moment, Marinette herself came hurtling through the door and, true to clumsy form, skidded straight into Adrien, knocking them both to the ground.  
“I’m so hurried. I mean, I was in a hurry, well...” Marinette tripped over her own tongue, her red face flushed. It was nice to be this close to her crush (they were actually touching!) but of course it had to be in the most awkward and clumsy way possible. As she tried to get up, her legs tangled with Adrien’s and sent them both sprawling again. Thankfully, Nino came to her rescue and helped them both up. The entire class was laughing at her! And for some odd reason most of them were clapping, except Chole of course, who was staring daggers at Marinette, but that was pretty much normal.  
“Sorry” Marinette whispered, looking at the ground. This was terrible! Adrien would never forgive her, he probably wouldn’t even want to look at her. They’d never grow old together or have a hamster! Oh no! he’d hate her for the rest of his life. This was a fiasco!  
She noticed that the class was still staring at her and Adrien. She frowned. What was going on?  
Marinette looked at her best friend. Alya looked oddly proud and embarrassed at the same time.  
“You two looked so cute last night,” she said, ”and the lighting was perfect. I…I just couldn’t resist taking a picture. Then I was trying to show it to Nino this morning, but Rose and Julika came over and…well, I guess it got out of control.”  
Marinette glanced at Adrien, who shrugged, obviously as confused as she was.  
Alya face palmed, “Of course everyone’s seen it except you two. Come on.” She gestured them toward her. “You know I can’t resist a scoop, especially when it comes to my best friends!”  
The two cautiously made their way through the small crowd that had formed around Alya’s phone. Marinette gasped. There on the screen, clear as day, was a picture of Marinette and Adrien sitting back to back on a rooftop at sunset, staring longingly at opposite horizons. Even though they didn’t mean to, Marinette and Adrien both learned in toward the phone. The photograph version Adrien very clearly holding hands with photographed Marinette. It really was a perfect picture, and a perfect situation, if only Marinette remembered sitting on a rooftop with Adrien. But the scene did seem familiar…  
Adrien was thinking the same thing, it really was a beautiful picture, but he hadn’t been with Marinette last night, he’d been with…Ladybug!  
The realization hit them at the same time and their eyes widened. Marinette whipped her head around to look at Adrien, only to realize he had done the exact same thing and she was staring into his bright green eyes. Chat’s eyes. They both immediately looked at the ground, turning an almost identical shade of bright pink.  
“Oh so cute!” Rose exclaimed, “they’re embarrassed!”  
“Are you two ok, dudes?” Nino asked.  
“Oh, they’re fine!” Alya exclaimed. She had completely forgotten that she was supposed to be embarrassed and was blissfully ignorant of the significance of the picture on her phone. Thank goodness their kwamis had been hidden, thought Marinette, so Alya had only seen Marinette and Adrien instead of Ladybug and Chat Noir! This was even more terrible than knocking Adrien down as she ran in this morning. She had been rejecting her crush…for her crush! This was the end of the world! Why did it have to be Adrien?!  
“Earth to Marinette!” Alya’s voice managed to cut through the veil of complete shock that had engulphed Marinette, “So girl, what’s the scoop? What were you two doing up on a roof in the middle of an Akuma attack?”  
All eyes turned to the unlucky couple of superheroes who were still reeling from the completely unexpected revelation. Adrien and Marinette looked at each other. What were they supposed to say? Adrien looked at her and nodded, letting her take the lead just like Chat always did. Marinette took a deep breath.  
“We were hiding from the Akuma, the roof seemed like a safe place…” That was the truth wasn’t it? They were hiding, and she didn’t have to say that the roof was a safe place to transform, although in hindsight, maybe it hadn’t been…  
“And…” Alya had mischeivious twinkle in her eye as she asked the million-dollar question, “what is this?” Alya pointed right at the photographed couple’s intertwined hand. Marinette couldn’t help it, she froze. She had held hands with Adrien. Oh my goodness, she had kissed Adrien to save him from Dark Cupid. Adrien! Marinette felt lightheaded.  
“We’re… still figuring that part out.” Adrien, said carefully, looking at Marinette, asking her if that was an ok response with his eyes. What was he supposed to say?  
“Yep!” Marinette said a little too quickly. Her body had taken over in her panic and it felt like someone else was speaking, “Still figuring it out. What he said.” She sounded like an idiot! She wished she’d had a chance to get her stories straight with Chat before they had to answer to the entire class. This was a disaster!  
The bell rang and Miss Bustier glided into the room.  
“Ok kids, find your seats. Today we’ll be learning about short stories”


End file.
